Nothing Left
by MysticRose2388
Summary: Ed, finally having gotten Al's body back at the expense of his own alchemy decides to go to Resembool with his brother. But there, he loses everything... Full summary, warnings, and disclaimer inside. DISCONTINUEDADOPTED BY PlainJanePotter
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing Left_

 _Summary: (Set after FMAB) Edward Elric has had a tough journey so far, but now things are starting to settle down as Alphonse finally has his body back, Father is dead, as all the homucli are. He and Alphonse have gone back to Resembool, but during there stay something terrible happens that leaves Edward with nothing left to live for. An unforseen enemy. Himself. Who can rescue our hero this time?_

 _Warnings For This Chapter: Mild Language, Extreme Violence, Gore_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood._

 _Chapter One_

It's been exactly two months since Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist traded his ability to do alchemy for his brothers body. Alphonse Elric, who lost his body after Edward's and his attempt to transmute their mother back to them had his body, and was just now getting healthy. Edward helped his brother get his strength back, put muscle on his lean, under-used body and helped him learn to use his muscles and reflexes again.

With everything good that was happening lately, Edward thought it would probably be a good time to go to Resembool and visit with Winry and Granny Pinako. He spoke with Al about and he agreed. So the next day they went to the Central's train station and boarded the next train out to their old home town. By the time they reached Resembool the sun was beginning to set. Alphonse grabbed his suitcase and lowered Edwards to him. Edward scowled and said, "I could have gotten it myself, you know!" Al chuckled and said, "I know, brother, it's just that, I like doing these things still, plus it helps me keep my muscles up and ready!" Ed thought about it and just shook his head in agreement.

They exited off the train platform and began the descent into their valley home. It was about twenty minutes later when they stood in front of the Rockbell house. Ed and Al looked at each other and grinned. Then, they both dashed to the front door and knocked on the door a little loudly. They listened and couldn't hear a thing, so they knocked again. This time they heard a little scuffling behind the door, and Winry opened up. "Ed! Al! What a surprise!" Winry looked excited to see them. She stood to the side and threw her arms out to signal to come in. They stepped up to the door and walked through.

The house looked exactly like Ed remembered it. It was a spacious living room with a swinging door on one side that went into the small kitchen. On one side of the living room was a small workshop area that Winry used for her auto-mail business. And on the other was a large four seater couch, love seat, and a wooden rocking chair for Granny Pinako. On the other wall there were three doors. One he knew went into Granny's room and one to Winry's room. He knew that the third door was a guest bedroom that he and Al would occasionally use when they would come for a visit or to have maintance done for Ed's automail arm and leg. The walls were a off yellow color with brown trimming on the doors and bases. The doors themself were white. He looked around and took in all the familiar surroundings, as he saw Al moving toward the middle of the room, doing the same.

Ed suddenly had a strange feeling, but just put it up to nastalgia. When he looked up he saw Winry standing near Al with a strange look on her face. _What's wrong with Winry?_ He thought curiously. Before he could ask anything Al asked a very needed question. "Winry? Where is Granny Pinako?" Ed looked around at the room in sudden anticipation. _Where was Granny? She is usually here at this time of night and definitely not in bed._ Winry looked around and shrugged. _Somethings off!_ Ed thought to himself. _Winry doesn't act like this._ Winry looked at Al again and said, "Well she wasn't feeling to well, so she went and laid down early for tonight. You know how old she's getting!" Ed regarded Winry with a strange expression. _When has Winry ever thought Granny was old? Something is not right here._

Before either Ed or Al could respond however Winry motioned for Ed to come over to the workshop area and said, "Let me have a look at my masterpieces before you two get settled? Shall we?" Ed shrugged and thought _Why not?_ He went toward the work area, and sat on the little cot that was there, waiting for Winry to follow, when he noticed she didn't he looked over to his brother and Winry. Winry was talking to Al. "Why don't you go in the kitchen and make you and Ed something to eat. I will be in there shortly to show you where everything is." Al nodded and looked at Ed asking, "What would you like to eat brother?" Ed thought about it for a moment. "Stew," he said quickly. Al nodded and went into the kitchen through the swinging wooden door.

Winry walked over to Ed and pushed him so he was laying on his back, lifted his shirt sleeve and then she went still. "Ed?" she whispered. Ed looked up at her. "Do you really not have your alchemy anymore?" SHe looked down at him worriedly. _Why is she worried? She already knows that my alchemy is gone? Why is she bringing this up now?_ Ed thought she just might be trying to accept it more fully. But before Ed could even nod she said, "I'll be right back. I have to go make sure Al is okay. With his new body back he could be a little more weak toned." Ed followed Winry's body as she went through the kitchen door.

After the door swung shut, he could hear Winry start talking to Al and vice-versa. He tried to listen in but their voices were too low. He wished they could talk a little bit louder. All of a sudden there voices started to escalate, as if they were starting to argue. They got louder and louder. Ed was just about to get up and see what all the commotion was about when their came a scream and a loud crash from the other side of the door.

Ed jumped up from the small cot, and dashed toward the kitchen door. He paused at the door thinking, _What the hell is going on in there? That scream came from Al! Please be okay, Al?_ He pushed the door open. Not full prepared for what he would find there. There in the middle of the floor was Al laying completely limp, dead eyes looking straight up at the ceiling. Ed gasped and ran toward his fallen brother, not noticing anything else. He slid down next to his brother. He saw eyes open in terror and noticed that they were dull and lifeless. _Al? Al? AL?_ "Al?" He whispered, shaking his brother. No response. Tears started to form in Ed's eyes. As he knew that his brother was dead. "AAAAAAAL!?" He screamed in agaony. _What the hell happened? How... Why... Who... Who did this to you? AL!...Wait a second... where's Winry?_

For the first time since entering the kitchen, he took his teary eyes off his brother and looked around. Closer to the fridge he saw a figure with dark hair openinthe door to the fridge and freezer. When the doors opened, again, Ed gasped and covered his mouth as he felt really sick at the sight. Inside the fridge and freezer was the dead and lifeless bodies of Granny Pinako and Winry. Tears started to stream down Ed's face at this point. It was all he could do to keep from screaming his head off at the horror of seeing his brother, sister and Granny dead. He glared at the back of the dark haired man with completely cold rage. "Who the hell are you?" He screamed at the figure.

All of a sudden the figured started shaking, and then Ed could hear chuckling. Ed's heart started to pound as the chuckling became louder and louder laughs. He recognized that laugh. _But it couldn't be. He... he died when... he's dead... it's not possible._ Ed knew he knew who the laugh belonged to but waited until the figure turned around to face him. When the man turned Ed gasped and then narrowed his eyes, all tears ceasing as rage pummbled all other emotions from him. The man stared at him with an evil smirk and opened his mouth and said, "Hello, Pipsqueak!"

"ENVY!"

~~~~~~~~~~NL~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that's it for the first chapter. This is my first try at a FMA/FMAB fanfic, so please be helpful and post a review on how you think it is so far. Thanks for your time in reading this first chapter, even if it was lame! Next chapter should be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothing Left_

 _Warnings For This Chapter: Language. Violence. Abuse. Rape._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood._

 _Chapter Two_

"ENVY!"

Edward couldn't get his head around the fact that the Homunculi Envy was still alive. _I thought we had killed them when we killed the Father. He should be dead, all the others are. Why is he not dead? I killed the..._

"You're probably wondering why I am not dead? Eh, Pipsqueak?" Envy sneered at Ed before he smirked at him with an evil glare. "The only reason I am not dead right now," Envy continued, "Is because I want revenge against the person who killed my siblings and Father! And who would that happen to be, pipsqueak? Oh, yeah! That would be you! I am going to take away everything you have left to live for! I already took away your family! Now all I have to do is take away.." Before Envy could finish his little monologue Ed interrupted with, "Take away what? You've already taken away everything! Just leave me alone now! Fucking Bastard! You killed them, what else can you do to me? Stupid mother-fucker!" Envy just smiled knowingly at Ed's shouted inquiry. "Oh, shorty! How you wound me!" Envy said in a sing song voice. "I have one more thing to take away from you. Because when I do, only then will you never be able to get the one thing left to live for." Ed stared at Envy for a whole minute before laughing, nervously saying, "What else is there that I can live for?" Envy again laughed.

"Your purity!" Envy said with disgusted.

Ed froze. _My purity? What the hell is this fucktard saying now? My p-u-r-it-...oh shit! NO WAY!_ "You want to take my virginity?" Envy laughed maniacally. "Well duh, stupid shorty! I know who you love and I know that _he_ would never take you if you were dirty and _used_!" Ed sniggered at that remark. "I don't have anybody I love, so it wouldn't really mattered to me if you took my _purity_ as you so called it." Ed knew he was bluffing. There was someone that Ed had certain feelings of love for. A man that Ed knew Envy was right about not wanting him if he was _used._ Envy smirked. He than laughed. "Oh, you can't fool me, shorty! I know you have feelings for! Your commanding officer, _ROY MUSTANG!"_ Envy sang the last part, the name of Ed's secret crush.

Ed just sat there still in a bit of shock. _How could he know_ He was starting to fear what was gonna happen to him, but he knew that if he could... _I can't perform alchemy!_ Ed started to breath a little faster. He soon was overcome with fear. Most of his anger dissolving as he knew there was no way to defend himself this time against the semi-immortal humonculi.

Envy not being one for being unobservant noticed Edward's breathing accelerate. He smiled even more. "Just figured it out, pipsqueak?" He laughed before continuing. "You can't defend yourself against me? Now can you?" Ed startled by the laughing man's comment, started to back away toward the swinging door. Envy noticed this and in a flash he was behind Ed grabbing at his braid and fisting it in his hands. Ed grunted at the pain that his scalp was having to endure. And he tried to look upwards to see Envy.

Envy was staring down at Ed who was now starting to realize the immediate danger he was in. Envy chuckled a little evily as he took an extra painful grip on the young boy's hair and spun him around so that he was facing him. Envy then transformed into his naked self still staring at the boy below him.

 _ **~~~START RAPE SCENE~~~**_

Envy took his unused hand to Edward's cheeks and squeezed forcing his victim's mouth open. As soon as Ed's mouth was open he shoved his semi-flacid member into the boy's mouth. _Not to hard though._ Envy thought, _don't want him to choke and miss the best part of this! My pleasure!_ As soon as Envy felt the warmth of the blonde's mouth hit his cock, he groaned in slight pleasure at the slick wetness and warmth of it. He was going to keep a slow and steady pace, but before he even started the thrusting he felt a sharp digging pain in his member. He shouted in pain and threw the hand that held Edward's hair back and in doing so Ed himself.

Ed went down hard, hitting his head on the floor rather crudely. He saw stars and his vision blurred and then all went black...

Envy saw that the young boy had passed out due to the hitting of his head on the tiles of the kitchen floor. _Shit! Now I have to wait for him to wake up and then I'll... no I really don't have to wait do I?_ He chuckled evily to himself. But before he did anything else, he went out of hte kitchen to the workshop area and found some rope. He went straight back into the kitchen and saw that the boy had still not come around. He took that opportunity to walk over to the boy and stomp on his chest hard. The boy groaned/yelled and then fell limp once more. Envy took his foot placed it under the blonde's back and lifted, in doing so he flipped Ed onto his stomach. Then Envy took the blonde's hands and tied the rope around each wrist and then together than tied it to teh kitchen table as tight as he could. At this point a thought came to mind, _I actually really_ do _need to wait until he wakes up, I want him to feel all the pain in the world that I have planned for hte pipsqueak!_ Again he chuckled at the evil thoughts in his mind.

Soon enough though, which was too long for Envy's patience, Ed began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. HE looked around and saw that envy was still in front of him but now his hands were tied above him and he was laying on his stomach. He turned his head to confirm this and sure enough he saw envy above him. He groaned as he felt his pain in his stomach. Envy giggled. Ed glared up at him as much as he could while being on his stomach.

Envy watched as Ed started to struggle with his tied wrists but knew that it was futile, so he started with his game of pleasure for him and pain for the idiot pipsqueak below him. He took Ed by the waist and flipped him over. "I have to see the expression your face makes when you are in pain. Sorry for this... oh wait, no I am not!" He started laughing maniaacly again. Ed's eyes opened wider with terror and start to tear up again. At this sight Envy became hard instantly. Which he knew was just fine because he didn't want his cock to be bit again. So instead he took to unfasteneing Ed's belt and pulling down his leather trousers. Ed tried to kick him but Envy just caught his leg and bit into the thigh as hard as he could causing Ed to yelp in pain and his thigh began to bleed. Envy grew even harder if that was even possible. He sure did love the sound of pain and the sight of blood.

After he got the blonde's pants off him he looked down and saw that Ed's own well endowed member was as soft as can be. _Well that's just fine, this isn't supposed to be about pleasure for him, just pain._ He grabbed Ed's other leg and spread his legs apart. He postioned his hard cock at the younger's entrance. And then without any lubrication at all thrust into Ed with all of his might. Envy gloried in the loud scream of pain from the blonde beneath him. He just reveled in the tightness of the younger's hole and continued to thrust in and out over and over gaining speed and depth at every thrust. He didn't go to deep so he would not hit the boy's prostate to cause him any pleasure at all. This was all for Ed's pain and his pleasure so he took all his pleasure. He continued to thrust, enjoying the knowledge that it would take a long time for him to ejaculate. So he thrust even harder but making it more shallow. This went on for almost an hour when he finally came inside Ed.

 *****End of Rape Scene*****

When Envy pulled out of Ed he looked down at the blonde and noticed that the boy had passed out. WHen he didn't know, and didn't care. Henow knew that boy's crush would never want a dirty, used murdering whore. The pipsqueak didn't have anything now. But he had a little more planned for the blonde below him and he knew that he didn't have much time before he finally disappeared into oblivion. He knew he had a few minutes left, so he stood up and went to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a particularly sharp knife. He then went back to the passed out teen and smiled down at him evily for the plan he had for him. HE bent down cut his bindings then cut his shirt off him and started to tear into the boy's chest his own signature. Then after he was done, he smiled and then screamed as he disintergrated into nothing.

Ed felt his whole body aching, especially his backside. He struggled to open his eyes, and after a what felt like an eternity he opened them. As soon as he did he glanced around looking for his attacker. He couldn't see him but that didn't mean he wasn't there, so Ed gathered all his strength and sat up as quickly as he could, then thought it wasn't a very good idea as his world became dizzy and fuzzy, he put out his hands on either side of him to steady himself and when his vision became clear again, he glanced around the room. He couldn't see Envy anywhere but as he brought his gaze down to look at the bite on his thigh he noticed a pile of dust. _That bastard! He disintergrated! I wanted to kill him! He raped... raped...what am I going to do? He was right nobody especially_ him _will ever want me, and now... and now... now... I don't have anything to live for. I might as well end it... no... not yet, i want to see_ him _one last time... just one last time._

Ed knew his injuries would probably be the death of him if he didn't get help, but who could help him now? He was in a house full of dead people, his brother, sister and granny. _The phone! I think... yes... I will call... Central..._

Ed staggered to his feet with a tremendous amount of trouble then promptly fell back to his knees, the shock of hte fall making his eyes water with pain and he yelped in pain from his backside. He then decided against getting up again, and just crawled at hte kitchen door to the living room. He suddenly felt glad that granny Pinako was so short that meant he didn't have to get to his feet to reach the phone.

It took him a good while to reach the table with the phone on it. He reached up and dragged teh phone down to him as he no longer had the strength to be up. He leaned against the closest wall and brought the phone in his lap. He noticed that his breathing was becoming shallow and eratic. _The damn bastard must have stomped me! Stupid mother fucker! My ribs must be broken! damn it all to hell!_ He then as if right on cue had a long and painful coughing fit. _I have to hurry! I don't know... If I dont... I won't be able to see... him..._ Enough with the panic that he was starting to feel he brough the reciever up to his ear and dialed the number to the private number of the man he wanted to see.

It rang a couple of times and Ed was starting to think he wasn't going to answer and he wouldn't get his dying wish. _Please pick up Mustang, please pick up Roy?_ As if his wishing was granted the other end clicked and he heard the sweetest voice that he could ever wish to hear again. "Roy Mustang speaking."

Ed began to cry and cough all at the same time. Finally calming down a little his voice was small when he said the only words he could before passing out " _Roy, help me!"_

 _ ********** end of chapter**********_

 _ **I apologize for the lateness of the update. Hopefully the next one will not take as long!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for this, but I am having to take some time off from my stories! I am having a bit of... well a lot of personal issues at the moment. I am having to have a DNC done, so I am a little depressed, and some of the stories I am writing are not good for me right now. I apologize for the long wait. I am hoping that in the near future give me a couple of weeks (give or take a few) I will be up again and in the mood to write. I will be writing different stories, mainly one shots till then. I hope you can stay with me through out this ordeal. I am very appreciative of all my reviews and followers! And a special shout out to _**iyaoyas**_ for all the support he has given me! Thanks again for sticking with me everyone, and hopefully I will be back soon!


	4. Chapter 31

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for it taking so long for my update! I hope you have waited patiently, but knowing how I am with waiting for an update, the lot of you were cussing me! Just kidding! Anyway here it is! My next chapter

Warnings for this chapter: Repetitive Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA and FMAB, just the plot of this story!

Chapter Three

Roy Mustang woke up early this morning. He didn't know why, he just had a bad feeling. He didn't know what the feeling was. Since, he just woke up, he didn't want to think about it until he had at least two cups of coffee, but before that he just pushed the feeling into the back of his mind.

It wasn't until he finished his third cup that the feeling came back, a little bit stronger than before. He didn't recognize what it was. He just thought it was a sense of Déjà vu. He knew he felt this way before, but just couldn't place it anywhere. Again, with no thoughts about it, he pushed the feeling back in his mind.

Roy then made his way to work. He didn't have much to do today, except a lot of paperwork, as always. When he made his way to his office, he met Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye right outside of his office door. He saw her salute and stand to the side to let her superior office in. He gave her a polite nod of respect and entered. He went straight across the room to his desk and set down, a frown growing on his face. He looked at all the paperwork that was piled on his desk. He groaned, and noticed Hawkeye smirk at him. He rolled his eyes. Though regretted it when he saw that she frowned and that her hand twitched to her gun. He quickly picked up his pen and began reading the first report on the humongous pile in front of him.

He watched his subordinate from his peripheral and noticed that she had nodded and walked back out the office door, closing it quietly. He sighed as soon as the door was shut. He leaned back in his high back chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could already feel a migraine coming on. Again, he sighed, _this is too familiar, it's just the same as when Fullmetal was here… speaking of which, he should have arrived at Resembool yesterday. He should have…._ He stopped mid thought, frozen with the eerie familiar bad feeling again. _Of course, this feeling is the one I get when the Elric brothers are about to be in danger or are in danger, I better send someone to…._

But before he could even finish the thought his private line rang. He glanced at the phone, wondering who in the world would be calling him at this time of day, on his private line. He let it ring a couple of times. The bad feeling suddenly became a pushing force to his hand to reach for the receiver of his phone. He picked it up.

"Roy Mustang speaking." He said into the receiver. He waited a couple of seconds, and was just about to curse at the caller and hang up, he suddenly went still as he heard sobbing and coughing at the other end of the line. _What in the world? Is that?_ He thought to himself. He was waiting patiently for the unknown caller to calm down and start speaking. HE didn't know why he needed to patient, but the bad feeling became increasingly worse, so he waited. He was just about to speak when the voice on the other side spoke.

" _Roy, help me!?"_ Roy heard the words on the phone, struck with panic. He knew that voice, it was Edward Elric's voice. He didn't know why he began to panic until he heard a thud over the line. He was still and silent listening. He heard very erratic breathing, it was shallow, and it scared him.

"Fullmetal?" He called into the receiver. No answer. He tried again. "Fullmetal?!" Still no answer. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and practically screamed in the phone, "Edward Elric, this is your superior and I order you to answer me this instant!" He waited, still nothing, but as he listened more intently at the breathing and noticed that it kept hitching and stopping every couple of seconds. Then he heard a slight moan and then another thump.

That was enough for Roy, as he slammed the receiver down, bolted across his office and out the door. He almost ran directly into Hawkeye as she was coming to check on the commotion from his office. When he saw her, he immediately said, "Lieutenant, I need to leave immediately! I need you and Havoc to accompany me. That's an order, Lieutenant!" He didn't give her time to say anything, as he continued his way down the hall to the stairs. As he was making his way to his car at the Central Command's parking lot, he finally noticed that Hawkeye, as well as Havoc was walking just beside him, both trying to get his attention. He didn't pay them any mind as he got into the driver's side. He waited, a little impatiently, for the other two to get in, than before either of them even got a chance to put on their safety belts, he stomped on the gas pedal and took off towards Central Station.

He didn't follow road safety, or the speed limit on the way to the train station. He didn't care if he was given a ticket or if he was even pulled over. The bad feeling was now at the forefront of his mind and it was not going away. He was dreading what he was going to find when he made it to his final destination that day.

He was thankful that neither Hawkeye nor Havoc had continued to hound him about his plans of leaving Central, but knew that he was going to have to eventually. He pulled into the station's parking lot for the military and exited. Again, Hawkeye and Havoc at his side. He went up to the ticket and booth, cut in front of everyone else in line and knocked quite hard on the booth's window, startling the ticket man a little. The man looked at him questioningly, than spoke to him in a monotonous voice. "Yes, can I help you?"

Mustang took a steady breath to calm himself, then replied quite fast, "Yes, I need three tickets to Resembool on the shotgun! An immediate departure if possibly," he paused for a second then changed his mind, "Actually, even if it is not possible." The man on the other side of the glass looked like he was crazy. Mustang growled at the lack of response from him, and continued on, "I am Colonel Roy Mustang, and I am commandeering the shotgun as of this minute."

The man suddenly looked startled at the realization of who was talking to, no ordering him. HE suddenly realized the gravity of the situation and immediately picked up his phone to the make the reservations. It took about 2 minutes to complete and he held out the tickets to the impatient colonel in front of him.

Mustang took the tickets and headed to the lone train on the other side of the station. It was a train that went at least 200 mph and it took 1/3 of a train's usual time to any destination to arrive. It was usually only used for military emergency, and since he was said military, he could use the shotgun.

The three soldiers than stepped aboard the train, and just as the door shut, it started to move. Picking up speed rather quickly, Roy made his way to the front of the carriage and sat down. Riza and Jean sat on the other bench across from him, looking at him expectantly.

Roy sighed and started to explain the necessity of this sudden departure to Resembool. "Ever since I woke up this morning, I have been having a really bad feeling that something was wrong. It felt really familiar to me, this feeling did. I couldn't quite place it and it kept coming back to me throughout the morning. It just wouldn't dissipate, and I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. When I was beginning to start on my morning paperwork, I began thinking about the Elric brothers. They were supposed to arrive in Resembool yesterday, and I wasn't wondering why they had not contacted me. I was just about to call you Havoc to send one of your group to check on him when the phone rang." HE sighed and then brought in a deep breath and continued. "I didn't know who the hell it was that could be calling that early on my personal line, so I wasn't going to answer it. But just as that thought passed my mind, that feeling hit full force and I ended up answering the phone before I knew what I was doing. Nobody answer the other end, and then when I was about to hang up, I suddenly heard sobbing and coughing. Really bad coughing I might add. Then the person said, " _Roy, help me!"_ Do you know who it was? As soon as I heard that voice, I knew it was Ed—I mean Fullmetal, just as I was about to ask him what was going on, I heard a thump, I listened for a minute and all I could hear was erratic and shallow breathing then a moan and another thump. Like he passed out or something. I tried to get him to answer me, even ordered him to, but he didn't. I know something serious happened for _him_ to call me. I am actually worried sick!"

Roy finished and heard an intake of breath and he looked to see Riza looking at him rather surprised. "Well, Colonel, I was going to probably shoot you if you didn't have a good enough reason to do this all of a sudden, even though you ordered me to, but as I can tell that you are serious, and we all have a soft spot for the brat, I think what you did was good. Thanks for letting us know, I just hope that you are wrong."

Roy saw Havoc nodding and agreeing with what Hawkeye had just said, but didn't say anything. He looked almost as worried as Roy himself felt at the moment. Havoc had gone pale. Roy sympathized with his younger subordinate. Roy than glanced out the window, just trying to occupy his mind on something other than his kid subordinate. _What the hell could have happened to him? I shouldn't have let him go off on his own. Especially since he no longer has his alchemy. I knew I should have listened to the feeling I had when he told me where him and his brother were headed. But as soon as I heard why they were going, I couldn't find it in my heart to say no. Even if I was only just going to miss_ him!

It was another 20 minutes before a voice over the PA announced the arrival. "All stop at Resembool, All stop at Resembool." Roy practically stood up as the voice said the first word. He was beginning to feel worse than before, and he didn't like that feeling. He knew something bad had happened. He didn't want to completely believe it yet, but the feeling wouldn't budge. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced and saw that Riza was looking worriedly at him. Whether it was for him or for the kid, he wasn't sure. He nodded at her, and turned walking straight for the door. By the time he got there the train was completing its stop.

As soon as the door opened, he, Riza and Havoc all jumped off and took off towards the Elric's Granny Pinaco's house.

As soon as they came close enough to the house, they could see already that something was wrong. All the lights were off, and the door was standing wide open. Roy took the sight of the house in, and took off running at top speed toward the open door. He slowed as he neared the steps and walked up them. He took out his gloves and put them on, expecting anything to happen.

He heard two guns click behind him, looking back, he saw that Hawkeye and Havoc had followed his pace and were waiting for instructions. He turned his attention back to the door. He walked slowly forward, his hands at the ready. He took a step through the front door, and noticed that the place had been turned upside down. Furniture was thrown across the room and was turned upside down. All of the mechanics tools were strewn all about. He looked toward the kitchen's swinging door and noticed that it was off its hinges.

He took a few more cautious steps into the house, toward the center of the room. He stopped and continued to look around, taking in the destruction of the house. That bad feeling beginning to permeate his mind completely. He was about to take a few more steps when he heard a terrible cry of "EDWARD!" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Riza's voice. He looked to her, and his breath stopped at the sight of her face. Her face was one of horror, fear and anguish. He followed her line of sight to the nearby small table where the phone usually sat. Right next to it laying on his side was the boy in question.

"Oh my gods!" He exclaimed, then forgetting all about caution, he took off to the side of the boy. The first thing he noticed was that the boy was naked. The second was that the whole front of Edward's chest was mutilated and bleeding. Roy was shocked at the appearance of the younger blonde beneath him. He noticed that Riza was not beside him, however, Havoc was. Havoc seemed to be looking just as pale as Roy felt. He saw Havoc lift his hand to the younger's neck to search for a pulse. It took a minute, too long for Roy's taste before he heard a sigh of relief from Havoc.

As soon as Havoc took away his hand from Ed's neck, Roy grabbed the boy and brought him into his arms. HE stood up and started his way to one of the couches. Havoc saw what his commander was doing so he hurried in front of him and turned the couch right side up. Roy nodded his thanks to the older blonde and bent down to lay Ed's limp body on the couch. Just as the boy's head hit the cushion, both Roy and Havoc jumped about 2 feet in the air when they heard another anguished scream come from Riza in the kitchen.

Both Roy and Havoc made a beeline for the kitchen. Fearing that Riza might be in danger, but when they shot through the door, the sight that he saw made him sick! He nearly fainted at the sight. He then realized that the bad feeling he felt earlier was nowhere near the dread that he felt at this moment. Right in front of his eyes were three bodies. Not just any bodies, but Ed's family's bodies. The older Pinako and the young Winry were literally stuffed into the fridge and freezer. But the worse site of all was that of the younger Elric, Alphonse, his body lifeless on the floor, his eyes just as lifeless and dead. Not breathing and his color was that of a corpse.

He realized then, that he was shaking. Shaking terribly. He looked to Havoc, who again knelt down to feel for a pulse from a body. This time however, Roy didn't hear a sigh of relief, instead he heard an intake of breath and a whimper. He looked at Havoc's face and when Havoc saw that his superior was looking at him, he slowly shook his head in the negative. Roy's heart almost dropped, it would have if he didn't hear an agonized groan coming from the room outside the kitchen.

His mind whirled back to the older Elric brother and he dashed back out of the kitchen. He went to the couch and looked to Ed's face. The boy's eyes were open and wet, but just as lifeless as the dead ones in the kitchen. He then saw that Ed was trying to say something, so he knelt down and put his head to the boys mouth in an attempt to hear what he had to say. What he heard, would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

"R-R-Roy, p-p-ple-ease k-k-kil-ll m-m-mee!? P-please?"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all my people! Long time no update, I see. Sorry 'bout that. I haven't had any net in a while, so updates were kind of impossible for me. But I just found a neat little hotspot and I hope that increases my updates a bit. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of FMA and FMAB, just the plot of this story.

 _Last time:_

… _But the worst sight of all was that of the youngest Elric, Alphonse, his body lifeless on the floor, his eyes shut, just as lifeless and dead. Not breathing and his color was that of a corpse._

 _He realized then that he was shaking. Terribly. He looked to Havoc, who again knelt down to feel for a pulse from the body. This time however, Roy didn't hear a sound of relief, instead he heard an intake of breath, then a whimper. He looked at Havoc's face and when Havoc saw that his superior was looking at him, he slowly shook his head in the negative. Roy's heart almost dropped. It would have if he didn't hear an agonized, pained groan coming from the room outside the kitchen._

 _His mind whirled back to the older Elric brother and he dashed back out of the kitchen. He went to the couch, knelt, and looked to Ed's face. The boy's eyes were open and wet, but just as lifeless as the dead ones from the kitchen. He then saw that Ed was trying to say something, so he bent down closer to the put his head to the boy's mouth in an attempt to hear what he had to say. What he heard would probably haunt him for the rest of his life._

" _R-R-Roy, p-p-please k-k-kill m-m-me! P-please?"_

 _ **NOW…..**_

Chapter Four

Roy just knelt there looking at Edward stunned beyond words. His heart broke at the pitiful and heart wrenching words that were just spoken by a young man who should not have ever even uttered such words, least of all to him. Roy snapped out of his stunned stupor when a smaller trembling hand touched his cheek. He focused his sight back on the blonde below him and again was horrified by dead look in those eyes. He took a deep calming breath, though he didn't feel calm at all.

"Of course I won't Fullmetal! I would not kill you for all the money in the world! Now, shut up and rest. You will tell me what happened when we are back at central." He paused for a moment before changing his mind on one aspect. "Just tell me one thing," he looked into Ed's eyes to make sure he was paying attention, when he saw that he was, he continued. "Whoever did this to you, is he still here?"

Edward looked like he was about to pass out, but as soon as Roy had said those words, his eyes snapped open as wide as they could possibly go and his body started to shake. This reaction caused the Flame Alchemist to put his fingers into snapping position in case of whatever was Ed's response. Then Roy realized that the young man lying in front of him was continuing to shake and his breathing was beginning to hitch again. He quickly looked around and didn't see anyone around so he turned his line of sight back to Edward. Edward was shaking his head vigorously in the negative, but the amount of bodily tremors were starting to worry Roy.

He relaxed his hands and lifted them to put them on his subordinate's shoulders, careful to miss the mutilation on his chest. He then spoke gently as to not spook him anymore and try to get him to calm down a bit before he passed out from hyperventilation.

"Edward, I need you to calm down. Breath with me, in… out… in… that's good, keep breathing with me, in…out…in…out…Okay, good job." He watched during the breathing as Edward calmed down and his face relaxed slightly. He rewarded the young boy with a small but soothing ruffling of his hair. Well, that's what it was supposed to be, but somehow or another it turn into stroking. Anything to keep the boy he had come to love calm.

While he was doing this, he heard sounds in the kitchen, where Havoc and Hawkeye were. _They're probably just trying to give Ed's family some respect by covering them. Lord knows Ed doesn't need to walk in there and see that. Again, by the way he is acting now._

After a couple more minutes of the soothing stroking, Roy looked down to see tears in Edward's eyes. The sight of these tears broke Roy's heart again. He paused the hair stroking and asked, "Ed? Who did this?"

Immediately he felt Ed tense again, but to the boy's credit, he kept relatively calm. There was uncertainty in the young boy's eyes that confused Roy so he tried to persuade and comfort him.

"Ed? What is it?" He paused and took a breath and then began again, "You know you can tell me anything. Please, just tell me who did this?" He kept eye contact with Ed trying to encourage him with his eyes.

Ed turned away from Roy and shuddered convulsively. Roy saw Ed's mouth move but didn't hear any sound come from him. He bent his head down further and said, "Can you say that again, please? I didn't hear you."

Before he could get a reply from him, he heard the rattling of someone stepping over the broken kitchen door. He glanced up and saw that Havoc was there, behind him and holding out a blanket for him. Roy looked confusedly at it, then glanced back up to Havoc's face.

Havoc blushed a bit and nodded towards Edward. Roy glanced down at the boy in question and suddenly realized that the blonde was still naked. He himself blushed and grabbed the blanket quickly from Havoc. He opened the blanket up and covered the bruised and battered body of his subordinate.

Havoc then took a couple of steps forward and stood just behind Roy and looked at Ed. Roy knew Havoc had always had a soft spot for the kid, so he knew that seeing him like this was tearing at Havoc's heart just like it was him, just in a different way.

Roy went back to Ed's face and asked again. "Now, Ed, I need you to please tell me who did this to you? I know you might now want to tell us, but we need to know, especially if he is still around. I don't want to let him-"

Roy was suddenly cut off from his statement, when he heard a slight growl of anger. He looked down and noticed that Ed was staring at Roy with an intense but broken look. He opened his mouth again and this time, Roy heard him clearly.

"Don't worry," Ed said in a pained voice that hitched at the end. "He isn't coming back! He disappeared into sand."

Roy stared into the boy's eyes in disbelief. _Disappeared into sand? What in the world is he talking about? Nobody just ups and turns into sand. Well, there were a couple of_ **things** _did that, but that can't be possible. Those things were destroyed! They were…._

Roy stopped his inner thoughts in shock. _In couldn't be!?_

Roy looked into Ed's eyes, again with disbelief, but also with worried concern.

"Homunculi?" He asked with no small amount of uncertainty.

When he saw Ed flinch at the word then nod, whispering the evil name of the perpetrator, "Envy," he groaned and put his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it.

"Damn it!" He said angrily, but then regretted it as he felt Ed flinch violently under his hand that was still on the boy's shoulders.

"Hey, boss!" Havoc's voice came through his muddled mind at that point. "What do you mean, it was Homunculi? Envy? I thought we had destroyed him along with all the others, as well as that madman they called 'the father'!"

Roy turned to hear what Ed had to see. That's when his blood froze in his chest. Ed's eyes were closed and his breathing was heavily labored. What froze his blood was what he saw when he looked down. There was blood seeping through the blanket that was laid on top of him just mere moments ago. He quickly but gently pulled the blanket back and saw that the wounds on Ed's chest had started bleeding quite heavily.

He turned to Havoc and all but yelled, "Get some damn bandages and water! Quickly!"

Havoc nodded and quickly ran from the room back into the kitchen. Roy heard the voices grow in agitated impatience, before both Hawkeye and Havoc flew back into the living room. Hawkeye was carrying a rag and a bowl of warm clean water, and Havoc had the bandages and tape. They both hurried over to him and got on either side of him and put their precious cargo down next to him.

Roy thanked them politely but grimly. He then moved his hand from Ed's shoulders to take the rag from Hawkeye and put it into the warm water. He took the rag and rang it out and proceeded to wash off the excess blood to try and see the wounds more clearly.

What he saw horrified him and he nearly broke down into tears. That's how bad it was. For Roy 'The Flame Alchemist' to want to cry, it had to be _that_ bad. There were several words carved and etched into the tanned pale skin.

' _Toy'_

' _Dirty'_

' _Used'_

' _Envy'_

Roy didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he was doing. He was just starting to think of what to do, when Hawkeye took his hand gently and took the rag from him and said,

"Sir…Roy, why don't you go and see if you can find some clothes for him?" She said it gently, all the while starting to clean the wounds herself.

Roy just nodded numbly and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose again, but stopped short when he felt his cheeks. They were wet.

He was crying.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Again, I am sorry for the long wait for this update. I hope you liked it. I know it was a little bit shorter than is usual for me, so sorry about that as well. I hope to write more on this soon. Please review! Thanks_

 _MysticRose_


	6. My Sincerest Apologies!

I am sorry for any inconvenience that this might have on my followers. Please note that the story has been discontinued. Although, I am pleased to report that this story has been adopted by PlainJanePotter.

Link to her profile is on my profile...please share link with any you think would like these stories.


End file.
